


Hunger

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [40]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel is hungry in more ways than one. Inspired by the one-word prompt "hunger".





	Hunger

As Daniel opened the door to his house, he heard his stomach growl. He wondered briefly when he ate last. He’d had coffee and toast for breakfast. Oh, and a piece of apple pie Rose had brought in about noon time. That was it.

He made his way into the kitchen, his first stop being the refrigerator. There he found a leftover half of sandwich, obviously Peggy’s since it was ham slathered with what seemed like half a jar of mayonnaise. Ham wasn’t his favorite, but he was desperate.

Just as he took a big bite, Peggy walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but a brassiere, underwear, garter and stockings. 

“I thought I heard the door open,” she said, reaching around him for her cup of tea. “That’s my sandwich, by the way.”

“I know but I’m starving,” he replied, mouth still working on the ham.

He watched as she leaned against the counter, taking a sip from her cup, though honestly, the last thing he was looking at was the cup in her hand. He wondered if she knew what she did to him when she wore next to nothing. Close to the same thing she did to him when she wore nothing at all. The brassiere covered far too much, but he knew what that black satin was hiding. He knew them very, very well. He knew what was under all of that fabric, and he loved all of it. He loved all of _her_.

Looking up at him, she cocked her head to the side. “What?”

First he put the sandwich down, then took the cup from her, placing it on the counter. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

Her arms went around his neck, a sly smile tugging at her lips. “I thought you were starving.”

“Well, there’s hunger,” he responded just above a whisper, “and then there’s _hunger_.”

Her laugh was muffled by his lips covering hers.


End file.
